


Talk like me

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short drabble, inspired by the picture found here: http://yazsheart.tumblr.com/post/15327771987/one-of-my-biggest-ships-and-its-a-secret-shush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk like me

Two years and his return later, Gamzee Makara was trying to enjoy his time spent on the meteor as well as he was able; if it weren't for one persistent thorn in his side. The Strider. To say the human annoyed him was a drastic understatement, it had been hell since he first came back. But tit for tat, he gave Dave his own fair share of hell. Shades and capes would come up missing, along with one shoe or a sleeve on a shirt. It was all mindless games really, no real outcome and just invented for the pure intention to annoy.

Karkat kept an eye on him most of the time anyway, so Dave had very little opportunity to say anything to him. Not that Gamzee really cared. Part of him wanted the Knight to try his luck, just so he could return the favor tenfold. Karkat of course knew that was what he was waiting around for and specifically forbid him from getting into a fight with Dave. They had to keep order on this God forsaken rock for as long as they could. And that stretched to caliginous relationships.

One morning (though it was hard to tell the difference between sunrise and sunset) he awoke in his moirail's room as usual. Stretching and yawning as he pulled up his loose pants, he headed out to get a cup of coffee to start the day. It was empty, thankfully, and he leaned against the table with his cup in hand.

"Morning sleeping beauty." A voice greeted him, and out of impulse the tips of his ears twitched. He half turned, gripping at his mug to keep his hands from flying at Dave. The Strider casually strolled in, already donning his full outfit, shades included.

"Morning." He growled and turned back, sipping at the coffee. Stay calm, bro, he told himself. Stay calm. The motherfucker ain't worth it.

"So I was wondering," Dave interrupted his thoughts, "Why do you honk like a mad goose when you get all riled up?"

His hand was shaking as the mug was clutched in his claws. Ignore him. It ain't worth it.

"Maybe I need to practice so I can be as weird as you."

Dave was at his side now, taking the cup from him and set it down on the table. His left arm draped across his waist line, lightly holding his hip, and the other disappeared behind him. Before he could even get a word out there was a soft pat, pat, on his ass and his words died in his throat.

"Hooonk." The Strider said in a sing-song voice, repeating the pat, pat.

"Motherfucking back off." Gamzee growled, tilting his face the other way and tried to ignore the way his cheeks were flushing a faint indigo. Dave just smirked and did as he was told, the tips of his fingers sliding across the back of his pants before grabbing his own cup of coffee and headed back to his own room.

He watched Dave go, slowly picking up his own mug and headed back to Karkat's room, silently cursing himself for letting the Strider throw off his game.


End file.
